Different
by Salsa411
Summary: Huey tries to patch up his friendship with Jazmine. Oneshot


Different

"Hello?" she answered indifferently.

"Hey," he replied, his voice reflecting his unsure thoughts on the impending conversation. "How are you?

_Look what this girl done did to me She done cut me off from a good, good love She told me that those days were gone (gone, gone, gone)_

_Now I'm sittin' here goin' half crazy (Oh, OH, Oh, OH) 'Cause I know she still thinks about me too (Oh, OH, Oh, OH)_

_And it ain't no way in hell That I can be just friends with you (you, you, you) _

"Fine." She sounded impatient. "Huey, what do you want?" The twenty-year-old sat on the edge of his bed silently, glancing at the clock that read 11 p.m. He sighed. When did this happen? He knew he shouldn't have cared and he tried not to, but everything was so different now. How could one help but wonder the cause?

_And I wish we never did it And I wish we never loved it And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you_

"I don't really know." That was it? That was all he could say every time they did this. And it always went the same way.

_And now it ain't no way we can be friends_

They had been best friends for years, nine to be exact. And now, they were nothing. He felt as if she resented him, which she probably did. He was almost certain she had a reason, even though he didn't know what it was. No, he knew exactly why she hated him; he just didn't want to believe it.

One night, they were friends…the next night they became lovers. She wanted more; he didn't. Ever since then, they both had changed, for the worse. For an entire year he'd been trying to repair the strained relationship that sat so comfortably between them, but she put no effort into it. And as much as he didn't want to, he was starting to give up.

_The way it felt, no fakin' it Maybe we were movin' just a little too fast_

_But what we've done we can't take it back (back, back, back) Now I'm sittin' here halfway crazy (Oh, OH, Oh, OH)_

He shook his head, sighing. Right now he wanted nothing more than to just hang up; he had no idea why he'd even called in the first place. It was all just a lost cause.

The cold night air blew past his bare chest from the window, his boxers flowing gently with the breeze. Even moments like these couldn't bring peace to his mind at a time like this. It was so quiet out, but it left no positive effect on him. This silence was off, the loudest, most unnerving type he'd ever experienced.

'_Cause I know she still thinks about me too (Oh, OH, Oh, OH) And it ain't no way in hell That I can be just friends with you (you, you, you)_

He checked his cell phone to see if she was still on the line, which, to his relief, she was. He honestly had nothing to say to her. He just wanted things to be the way they were, before everything got carried away. But he didn't want her mad at him. Already he could feel her annoyance as they both continued to say nothing. Finally, she exhaled, sounding exasperated.

"Jaz—" he started.

"Huey, I'm busy." He rolled his eyes. Of course she was. She was always busy when he wanted to talk to her.

"Jazmine, I'm _trying _to—"

"Good bye, Huey," she said dryly. Before he could say anything more, there was an abrupt pause and the call had ended.

_And I wish we never did it And I wish we never loved it And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you And now it ain't no way we can be friends_

He clicked his screen off and tossed it to the other end of his bed before flopping down beside it. It took all he had not to drive down to her house all the way from D.C., which would only take about an hour.

"Mmph." He sat up, massaging his temples. What did he have to _do_ to make everything right again? Tell her he wanted to be with her? What if he didn't want to? He wasn't one to lie, and he was having a difficult time deciding whether or not it would be worth it.

_And all I can say is: La la la la la la la laaaaa La la la la la la la la la la la la la-ooh La la la la la la laaaa, hey Ain't no tellin' what we could have been (Ain't no tellin' what we coulda been) _

What if she didn't even want him anymore? Then, there would be no point in any of this. It would all end just like it did with Cairo, except he wasn't forced to leave her, he chose to do so. It's not like he actually intended to hurt her. He just knew most relationships never worked, and the ones that did turned into marriage, which he was almost sure wouldn't work. How funny was it when the one who was known for not caring about this sort of thing was the one who seemed to care the most? He couldn't let another friendship go, but he was about to, especially if she wouldn't help him.

_And if I knew it'd end like this I never would have kissed ya 'Cause I fell in love with ya We never would've kicked it Girl, now everything's different I lost my only lover and my friend That's why I wish we never did it_

He lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't have anyone on the side to take her place; if he lost her, then he was officially alone. And that's why he tried so hard, why he never gave up. Every night for a year he would call her, and, much to her dismay, he would continue. He would keep doing this until he got _something _out of her, no matter how tempted he was to just stop.

He sighed again. Now he was contradicting himself.

_And I wish we never loved it (I wish we never loved it!) And I wish I never fell so deep in love with you And now it ain't no way we can be friends_

_La la la la la la la La la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la la la laaaa…. _

He let his eyes drift closed, choosing to wait a little longer. She'd come back around eventually, right? If he had to drive back to Woodcrest, then he would. He'd do anything he could. But he refused to fail. He'd never fail.


End file.
